Rugrats - Accidents Happen (Short Altered Version)
by Jimmy Timmy Tommy Power
Summary: From an episode called "Accidents happen" where chuckie wets the bed and think hes going backwards til his a baby baby in a diaper. What if that really happened? Hope you enjoy the fanfiction ;)


Rugrats

Accidents Happen (Short Altered Version)

As Chas and Didi left the kitchen, Chuckie turned to his friends confused

"You guys hear that? My Daddy says I'm going backwards" said Chuckie

"Chuckie, if you were going backwards, you would have taken off your glasses instead of putting them on," said Tommy using his hands on his eyes like glasses. In response, Chuckie scratches his head more confused than ever

"And went up the stairs instead of coming down them"

"It just means you're turning backwards into a baby baby" said Phil as he walked with Lil getting a little close to Chuckie.

"Cause you went potty in the bed" raised Lil's voice soon Chuckie finally understand what was really going on. As he placed his hands on his cheeks in shock giving a big gasp

"That must have been what he meant!" said Chuckie

"Wow, soon you'll be just like.." Every one of them looked at Dill sitting in his high chair drooling out puddles of saliva. Dil closed his eyes and starts to clench his fist closing his eyes as he concentrates

"Poopy!" Dill grunting out then sigh in relief

"Oh, great! You mean I'm going to be doing that in my pants again. Telling everybody when I do it?" Said Chuckie grasping the bottom of his shirt. Phil lets out a slight cough and raised his right hand

"Its okay to keep some secrets, Chuckie," Said Phil

A few hours later Chaz puts Chuckie to bed, he walks over to his favorite night light and flicks it on making sure his son doesn't get scared of the Dark.

"There we go, you've got nothing to be afraid of" He organized Chuckies duvet making him more comfortable than ever. He kisses the top of Chuckies forehead and heads towards the door

"Sweet dreams little one" gently closing the door Chaz heads downstairs while Chuckie shuts his eyes and goes to sleep. Shining in the corner of his room was the night light and through his window was a full moon beaming brighter than ever, which made it difficult for Chuckie, tossing and turning each side of the bed. Then it happened, Chuckie froze like a deer in the headlights, warm, wet urine flow through his trousers leaving a massive wet patch right in front of his PJs

"Oh no! Not again!" cried Chuckie feeling ashamed, embarrassed, horrified by what has happened. He quickly jumped out of his bed and head for the door to tell his daddy, but each step of the way Chuckie started to shrink in size. Was what Phil and Lil said was true? Is Chuckie turning into a baby baby? At first, it sounded like some weird superstition through horror shows and nursery rhymes, but sadly what Phil said was true.

Chuckies transformation had begun, his hair started to fall out only leaving small strands of it, what was left of the remains scattered across the bedroom floor. His two front teeth vanished into his gums, all those times he had eaten peanut butter and jelly sandwiches were over, from now on he'll be eating soft mush from a jar. His legs gave up on him, in a fast reaction Chuckie pushed his hands out in front of him leaving him in a crawling position, though he tried to get back up it was hopeless all of his muscles have shut down, he has to start all over again when he reaches the age of two.

"This cant get any worse!" Chuckie spoke in his minds, as his vocabulary reduced to a newborn level. Every time he said a word, all that came out was baby babble.

The nightmare for Chuckie wasn't over yet, he felt something grew inside his baggy pjs. Slowly it inflated just like a balloon at kids birthday party, which made his trousers fall with ease.

"No! Anything but that!" Chuckie screamed out in his self-conscious

Now wrapped around his bottom was a big white disposable diaper! The one thing Chuckie had been dreading since he was potty trained. Chuckie eyes start to fill with tears, as all of his emotions were let off the chain. He took a deep breath and started sobbing till he heard a noise coming from his gut, it got louder and louder, so loud that it could be heard in the next room. He knew exactly what to do, as a baby baby it's in his nature if Dil could do it so could Chuckie.

Clinching his fists, straining his face, turning from a perfect peach to a cherry red.

"POO…POO..., POOPY!" Chuckie grunted out loud leaving a small fart behind and filling his diaper up that it almost hit the ground. Was he embarrassed? Was he ashamed? No, for once he was, happy! His face says it all, feeling calmed and relaxed. Chaz heard the noise from upstairs and quickly opened the door to find his two-year-old a baby baby.

"Chuckie? What are you doing out of bed mister?" Questioned Chaz as he didn't care that his son is a baby.

"Poopy!" Said Chuckie in response, raising his hands up high begging for his daddy to carry him.

"Yeah, I noticed" Chaz picked him up with ease, walking outside of his room with his one hand holding the knob.

"Come on, let's go and get you changed" Chaz closed the door and carried his son into the bathroom.

THE END


End file.
